Bleachbusters
by t3h maniac
Summary: The cycle of souls has been disturbed, souls consumed by hollows are being taken out of the system, and ghostbusters inc is about to go bankrupt after capturing every ghoul in New York, so they decide to move to Karakura Town for money and science.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved, nor do I make a profit**

**

* * *

  
**

There weren't many occasions that warranted an emergency captain meeting, if a Ryoka had entered the Soul Society the meeting would only be called once the gates had been breached and most of the Gotei 13 would already be on the task of hunting them down after begging for an excuse to get away from the paperwork.

Which when you think about it must be a lot of the time, a hundred years of paperwork must make the prospect rare invasion/raid/civil war much more interesting. Perhaps one of the only highlights in their li- I mean dea-... whatever.

"So what's the big deal this time? Aizen made his move?" Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the 8th division asked, lifting up his shade. His expression was not of a person who seemed to be taking things seriously, mirrored somewhat by Captain Mayuri's although the 12th division's captain's apathy was most likely caused by the meeting interrupting one of his more important experiments, Shunsui was trying to hide a sense of forboding about the situation.

"No, the traitors still bide their time in the world of hollows but this situation is much worse."

"Worse than an army of captain-level arrancar and more attacking?" Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th division, gasped.

"It seems that once more the cycle is threatened, we are not the only entity fighting Hollows on the mortal plane."

"A resurgence in the Quincy race perhaps commander?"

"No, and this is why I called this meeting, whereas the Quincy were easy to pursue due to their unique spiritual energy compared to a shinigami, this is more the elimination of spirit particles all together, from the data our 12th division captain has handed to me we estimate that approximately 10 souls a week are lost this way, this means one hollow every 3.5 days if we are to take the average Gillian level."

"Yet there are 6 billion souls to replace them, I hardly think 520 a year is going to make a dent, considering the average human lifespan, worst case is that birth rates get a little lower in some areas of the world, I don't see why your getting your robe in a twist about this."

"Unfortunatley those statistics are slightly misleading," Captain Mayuri interjected, trying not to yawn "these numbers were achieved in an area with fairly low spiritual input and constitute 99% of all hollows in the area, should this be tried in a spiritual nexus we could lose thousands of hollows from the cycle of souls in a week, and since no Shinigami has been to the location personally they may turn hostile on us as well, having no prior interaction, and they may consider any post-life-form to be a threat."

"So what do we do?"

--

"So what do we do?" Peter Venkmen, part of the exorcist for hire squad in New York known as the Ghostbusters. Dressed in a beige jumpsuit, bouncing a tennis ball against a wall out of boredom.

"We've taken out nearly every ghost and ghoul." Egon Spengler said, working on the proton packs.

"Gremlins, goblins, both regular and of the hob-variety." Winston Zeddmore, the official 'token minority' of the group. So called that because of an accusation thrown at the group that the only reason they hired him was so they didn't get called racist.

"And whatever those psuedo-invisible masks things were." Raymond Stantz finished, those things were _wierd_. Invisible to the human eye unless given what would seem like cheap 3D glasses and probably at the heart of the goggles, were, complete with the headache inducing 'one-side red, the other blue' deal.

"So now we have no business because we've done it all, those city bonuses for that thing last year helped but it ain't gonna last forever."

"We could release a couple ghosts…" Venkmen suggested.

"What?" All the others shouted, turning to face Pete, who simply shrugged his shoulders

"Just saying, they've probably forgotten about the lower originals we could probably get away with releasing a few then cleaning them up for some quick cash."

"No, we do that and not only do we create a variation of a protection racket, we also risk releasing all the ghosts at once."

"What if we relocate?" Ray asked "Find some place that needs cleaning up from the supernatural and set up business there. We've still got enough money for that right? There must be plenty of ghost wells that haven't dried up."

"He may be right. If we view the two worlds as Venn diagrams consisting as two circles, with the presense of the original ghosts in this world would indicate…"

"Can you get to the point Egon, I don't want to become a ghost listening to this." Peter groaned, discarding the tennis ball.

"New York is not the centre of the universe, nor is it the sole link to these phenomenon."

"We could try Tokyo, I mean when it's not getting crushed by Godzilla, they've got all these superstitions, Kappa, Shinigami, a lot of different demons, even if only 10% turn out to be true we could still break even on travel expenses and we'll have something to do."

"I'm not that big on raw fish but it is an idea."

"Any work there is what I want to know, that's the most imprtant thing." Winston put foward

"Well there is a theory that there is a nexus point with latitude and longitude that corresponds with a location in Japan, with the closest airport being Tokyo. If you could pass me a map of the country I should find it within a day." Egon told the rest of the group.

"So the Ghostbusters are finally heading to Japan, I always wanted to see the world."

"There's just one problem with this whole 'let's start again in Japan' thing." Spengler added just as Ray was getting lost in his fantasy.

"I know, we're going to have to sell the car, I'm going to miss it, we had just got the cup holders right, we never had the chance to install nitrous either, or those new spinners."

"I was referring to the fact that to 'start again' we'll need to either form new proton packs and other items there or smuggle them aboard what will most likely be a chater flight."

"I thought the problem was none of us can speak Japanese." Ray said scratching his head.

"That too." Peter conceded.

* * *

**Yeah, I was surprised when I found there wasn't a Ghostbusters/Bleach crossover well there is one now!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Ghostbusters are both established franchises of which I place no claim on, nor do I make a profit as this is a fan based work please support the official releases of the seperate films/anime.**

--

An awkward silence decsended over the Ghostbusters after they arrived at thier destination. A contact in a small town named Karakura had offered them a place to set up buisness, he spoke surprisingly good English for a man who had aparently lived in Japan for a very long time. The only tough bit was getting all the equipment there.

Long story short what happened next was a combination of the worst road-trip to the other side of the country ever undertaken in the history of the United States of America, a boat ride from hell to get the car, the packs and the traps across the ocean had taken far too long, things got on people's nerves too easily and there was now an extra ghost in the trap named Slimer. They'd hoped things to improve once they finally settled down in thier new location, set up shop so to speak but instead what they got was well...

"A junk shop." Ray said, just looking at the small store with only a footpath for access.

"While I admit that our buisness partner did mention that he ran a small shop in the heart of town..." Egon said defensivley.

"With little connection to any main roads."

"Not to mention our power usage. Those packs really put a drain on the grid if we can even get them hooked up."

"It's a junk shop."

"Is there even a plase to park the car? I mean, we brought it on the boat for nothing."

"Also, guys? Remind me never to travel by sea ever again. That was one of the worst journey's ever undertaken."

"Its a freaking junk shop! It won't even have a fireman's pole! I want my pole!"

"Now Ray, it may look bad from the outside but I'm sure Mister Kisuke knew exactly what he was getting into."

"Tessai? Yoruichi? Has anyone seen my clothes? Come on, this isn't funny!" A man with blonde hair rushed out with only a green and white hat to cover certain areas that can avoid description at lower age ratings "Ah..." the man stuttered, turning to face the 4 of them as the ghostbusters on sync looked directly up at the sky.

"Stupid narrative causality." Venkman mumbled.

--

"Any progress?" Captain Mayuri asked the 10th seat of the 12th division.

"Did a scan on the area, Captain Mayuri. spiritual particles are floating around that district but the strange thing is, this happened within the last 15 years, its a sudden spike instead of a gradual increase."

"We know that, you fool. Do we have a cause?"

"Well the only thing we can tell is that there's an eye in the storm of particles, right here, but other than that nothing and there has been no more activity to say anything other than we might need to replace the equipment."

"So in everything we've done over the past 2 weeks we still know nothing more about this disturbance." Mayuri summerized

"No sir."

"Oh well, it can't be helped." The captain said, patting the seated officer on the back before pressing the big red button to the side of his desk. The un-named shinigami plummeted down a trap door as flames on par with the captain commander's Shikai rose up to meet him.

"AAAAAAAGGGGRH! I'M BURNING!"

"Let that be a lesson tha-" Mayuri began to explain, shouting down the hole.

"AAAAAAAH! IT STILL HURTS EVEN THOUGH THE FLAMES HAVE DIED DOWN SLIGHTLY!" The man conitnued to scream "OH GOD THERE BACK UP AGAAAAAAIINNNN!"

"As I was say-"

"MY FLESH SMELLS LIKE BACON! ITS MAKING ME HUNGRY BUT I'M STILL ON FIRE!"

"..."

"OKAY! I'M STILL ALIVE AND CAN PROBABLY GET USED TO THIS AS LONG AS THE TEMPERATURE IS MAINTAINED AT APROXIMATLEY THREE HUNDRED DEGREES CENTIGRADE!"

"Nemu, if you will." He said, nodding at his luetenant who as subtley requested fell straight down the hole, her expression never changing.

"YOU KNOW AFTER THE FIRST FEW SECONDS OF BLINDING AGONY YOU REALLY START TO APRIECIEATE THE PATTERNS ON THE WALL THAT THE FLAMES ARE MAKE-" A snap echoed up through the inferno pit as the shouting ceased. A minute later, Luetenat Nemu walked back into the room, her face covered in burns and her uniform crisped. Her hair also seemed to be slightly wet.

"Thank you Nemu."

"I regret to inform you that the sprinklers are now active in hall 147."

"Anything valuble?"

"It is connected to the barracks."

"A 'no' would have sufficed luietenant." He said, returning to his magazine that the Luietenant of the 1st division had suggested the captains might wanted to read if they wanted information about the area of the disturbance. It was called 'Time' magazine, aparently a very respected publication, sure the copy Mayuri had found was a little old but barely a drop in the water, if anything had resurged there might be something in the work, it was less than a century old afterall. "Whoever this 'Hitler' is this journal really needs to stop talking about him so much."

–

**I apologize for activating Godwin's law. **


End file.
